


Sunset

by Glory_Jean



Series: Moments to Remember [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p><p>I lean toward this being Nine and Rose, but it could be any Doctor, any Companion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

The sky was darkening with amber and purple hues in a familiar, yet unfamiliar, display. The newly visible stars were not her stars and the swirling displays of color were unknown in her skies. Another day, another planet. When had the extraordinary become routine?

She wanted to savor these moments; to imprint every journey in her memory. But they were always running, always moving. It was like he was afraid to be still. Perhaps he was. Maybe he never learned how to live without the riot of motion. Her fear was forgetting. Someday, memories might be all she had left. 


End file.
